never too lazy
by El Timo
Summary: shikamaru finds hinata heartbroken and takes her on a date. oneshot, me getting really bored at 1am. shikamaruXhintata. lemony fresh and not for under 18. i suck at titles and summary.


WARNING!! WARNING!! DANGER WILL ROBINSON!! DANGER!! LEMON ALERT!! LEMON ALERT!! DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE UNDER 18!!

If you don't see the reference you aren't old enough to read this. I'll put a marker in cause it's actually kind of a sweet story until that point.

Shikamaru walked through the village bored as usual. He had taken this walk to escape his parents whose demands had become too troublesome to stay around. However this walk was becoming troublesome. Too long and the effort to each step required was more than he was ready to give.

In a moment of laziness epiphany, Shikamaru realized he had reached a point he never thought he would reach. He thought he was being too lazy. Yeah, everyone said he was lazy and yeah, he liked to relax often. But to think, himself, that he was too lazy was a point he dared not cross. He thought about it for a minute, staring up at the clouds and wondering how to rectify this situation.

His reverie was broken by a quite girl walking down the street looking at the ground lost deep in her own thoughts. She bump into him and they both fell over. Shikamaru sat up rubbing his head, "tch, how troubleso- Hinata? What's wrong?"

The Hinata face was covered in tears. She had her jacket pulled tight around her body and her lip quivered. Shikamaru stood up and then helped Hinata to her feet. She murmured something through silent sobs.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, her pitiful figure had brought up emotions he usually suppressed in order to be left alone. He normally would have just gotten up and walked off, but no man lazy or otherwise could leave this girl alone. She seemed on the verge of just breaking down on the center of the street. The only way it could have been sadder is if it was raining.

"Thank you," Hinata barely whispered. She began to walk but Shikamaru couldn't just let her go. He and Kiba had formed a tight bond of friendship and if she was Kiba's friend then she was his friend. At least, that was how he rationalized it in his head in order to make sense of getting involved with another person's problems. He reached out and put a hand on her arm.

"Wanna talk about it?" Shikamaru asked trying to sound sincere, something his voice didn't do on its own. He felt an impact on his chest as Hinata dove into him crying into his shoulder. He placed his arms around her gently, "c'mon, I know a place."

He took her to a bar a selected a secluded booth in the back corner. "So are you ever going to tell me what's wrong? I could help you feel better then." As if I can help you feel better at all, he thought.

Hinata looked up as if trying to discern any deception in Shikamaru's face. Apparently she saw none or her emotions just over flowed because she instantly began to recount her tragic events. "So I decided I was tired of waiting to see if Naruto would ever come around and went to ask him out myself. I caught him at his favorite ramen stand and asked him if would like to out on a date or something." Hinata suddenly broke into a renewed wave of tears and sobs. Shikamaru went around the table and sat next to her and put his arm around her. He could pretty much figure out what happened next. Naruto, Shikamaru thought, what a blockhead. He actually has a girl likes him and turns her down in the vague hope of getting a girl who's hung up on another guy who has no interest in her. Shikamaru sighed, that team was so screwed up. He had once talked to Asuma about it, who then told Shikamaru about a conversation he and Kakashi had had about it. It seemed even their sensei was distancing himself from their hormone driven troubles and it was all he could do to keep them focused.

Shikamaru muttered, "how troublesome."

Hinata's sobbing grew more intense and her body shook trying to throw Shikamaru's arm off. " No, no, not you!" Shikamaru exclaimed trying to recover and comfort her. "No, I was thinking about Naruto and how dense he is." At the mention of Naruto's name she began to wail, but scooting back towards Shikamaru again.

It was at this point Shikamaru went into desperation mode. He had been there fighting the sound ninja and had been there on missions since. This seemed far more dangerous and risky but he went for it.

"How about you go out with me?"

The words hung in the air like the last leaf on a tree in the wind. Would be blown away or would hang on for a couple of moments more? Time ticked slower, and movement seemed to cease. Hinata's cries and sobs ceased abruptly. "What?" She asked.

"How about going out with me?" He repeated. He tried to stop the words from coming out of his mouth. He was taking this further than he had anticipated and now he was moving into a different country entirely. "You know help you forget about stupid guys and just have some fun?" What are you doing? Shut up, his mind screamed.

"Really? You'll take me out? Just me and you?"

No, say no, Shikamaru's brain yelled. Get other people, get Ino, get Negi, get Kiba or Chougi. Anyone. "Yeah, just you and me."

Hinata smiled, "Okay."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-lemon start

The date had gone well apparently. Really well, Shikamaru thought. It must have because now I'm making out with Hinata and she has my shirt off. They had returned to Hinata's house after the date. They were both drunk, really drunk. Shikamaru had worked harder on cheering Hinata up more than anything else in his life. And throughout the date he started to like her more and more. Hinata had forgotten about Naruto long before, her thought now centered on the lazy ninja ion front of her.

Their lips were locked together and their tongues were doing an intricate dance. Shikamaru slid his hands under Hinata's shirt feeling her soft smooth skin. His hands traveled up until he reached the soft flesh of her breasts. He began to massage them gently. Hinata moaned softly craving more. Shikamaru broke the kiss in order to remove her shirt. She wore a tight black bra that was also quickly removed. Their lips locked once more as Shikamaru began to massage her bare breasts. His mouth moved to her cheek and down her neck, before he began to kiss her breasts. His mouth worked one while a hand massaged another. Hinata was breathing hard trying to compensate with the pleasure flooding her body. Hinata knew what she wanted and grabbed Shikamaru hand slowly guiding down towards her pussy.

Shikamaru was surprised by her forwardness but was happy to oblige. His hand traveled down into her pants. He slowly pushed two fingers inside her. She moaned with pleasure. Shikamaru sped up moving his fingers in and out. Hinata moaned louder in response. Shikamaru removed his hand and sat up, causing Hinata to whimper in desire. He quickly took off her pants brought his mouth down to her core and began to lick her sensually. She groaned deeply grabbing the back of his head to push him deeper into her. When Shikamaru quenched his thirst he kissed Hinata again letting her taste herself.

She moved down this time removing his pants and sliding her lips around his rod. She sucked it rubbing her tongue along it moving back and forth causing Shikamaru to breath sharply.

"Fuck girl." He growled. He felt Hinata smile and she continued more confidently. Shikamaru groaned as he came into her mouth. She gagged once and then swallowed. Shikamaru was partly surprised and partly turned on even more by this. He kissed her again without hesitation and positioned himself at her entrance, teasing her with his tip until she grunted frustrated. He drove himself into her, and she sighed with relief and pleasure. He pulled back and began to rhythmically thrust his into hers. Her breath began to match his rhythm as they both fell into bliss and passion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- lemon end

Shikamaru and Hinata lay in bed curled up together catching their breath. Hinata had forgotten about Naruto and Shikamaru had forgotten about being too lazy. In fact he was thinking about just how not lazy he had been that day and vowed never to work so hard again.


End file.
